


Honesty

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Female Friendship, First Impressions, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess, Emily, and Sarah discuss first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamer_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/gifts).



> For dreamer_98 in Fandom Stocking.

“When I first met you,” Sarah said, “I wanted to shake you. Just a little.”

Jess stared at her. “What? But I’m lovely!”

Emily was laughing into her wine. “You did ask for honesty, Jess.”

“Perhaps not that honest,” Jess pouted.

“Only a little, I swear! And I don’t want to any more. You were just so…” Sarah paused, as if searching for the right word. “Cheerful.”

“Cheerful? Well, of course I’m cheerful! And what the bloody hell is wrong with cheerful?”

“It was annoying. Oh! Perky. That’s the word I wanted,” Sarah said triumphantly.

“She is terribly perky,” Emily agreed. 

Jess glared at them both. “You don’t even know what that word means.”

“Yes, I do!”

“Next to the word in the dictionary is a picture of Jess,” Sarah said, and both she and Emily collapsed into giggles.

“Oh, you two are the worst,” Jess told them, but she couldn’t help smiling a bit herself. She poured more wine for them all, finishing the bottle off. “You want honesty? All right, then. I thought you were horribly stuck-up, Sarah.”

Sarah held a hand in front of her heart, her expression an exaggerated look of shock. “Who, me? Stuck-up? Well, I never.”

“It’s because you’re extremely intelligent,” Emily said. “It intimidates people, or so I’m told. And you… When you get caught up in your work, or in an explanation, you never seem to realise that other people might not have the foggiest idea what you are talking about.”

“Well. That’s all right then. I am smarter than all of you.”

Jess reached out to swat Sarah on the arm as she smirked at them. 

“What about me?” Emily asked. “I want to know what you thought of me.”

“You were…” Jess started, and then paused.

“Scary,” both she and Sarah finished.

Emily considered that. “Hmm. Yes, that’s all right. I’m quite glad to be scary.”

Jess and Sarah rolled their eyes at each other. “See? I told you a knife would have been an excellent birthday gift,” Jess said.

“You were going to get me a knife? But you changed your mind?” Emily sipped at her wine as if to hide her disappointment.

Jess hid a snicker in her hand and then got up. “Oh, don’t be sad, Emily, it’s still two days till your birthday, who knows what you might get!”

“I’m sure whatever it is will be lovely,” Emily said bravely.

Sarah patted her hand.

Jess only smiled, excusing herself to visit the bathroom. On the way, she stopped in her bedroom, getting down on her knees. She slid out a box, perfectly wrapped, as if to ensure it remained safely where she had left it. 

It was just the right size to hold a brand new hunting knife.

**_End_ **


End file.
